Draco Malfoy finds another Noble
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: This is a story about Draco Malfoy and an OC. Read more on the inside!
1. Chapter 1

This will be another story of Draco Malfoy and a new character that I have created. She comes from a pure blooded family. She lost her family when she was little and couldn't remember them as much as she wished she could. The only thing that she knew her family left her was a small necklace around her neck that was in some form of language that she never knew. She was about to turn eleven in an orphanage in America. Hogwarts was sending out its new first years their letters.

"Kara come on in." Came an old woman's voice and saw the person that ran the orphanage.

"Mother, it's good to see you." She said running up to the woman and hugging her. She looked around and saw that she was waiting for a man to barge out.

"He's inside waiting for you. But first you need a bath." She said and she nodded. She took her to a bathing place and let her wash up. She slipped back on her only clothing and walked back to the room where she saw a small dinner was set up for everyone. Then the man came at her and she looked worried.

"Where have you been? You haven't been here in a month." He growled out and she laughed hesitantly.

"I was a little preoccupied with the festival and traveling town for town." She said and he nodded his head. She smiled and sat down next to them and they all started to eat. The supper was more than she had had in weeks and she was happy she came back. When the supper was coming to an end they saw a bird fly into the room threw a chimney they had. She looked to see that it landed in front of her. She looked around when everyone had to leave the room. She sat there looking worried and wondering what she did wrong. No one had an owl land in front of them.

When the kids where gone Mother came up to her and grabbed the letter under the owl's foot. She sat there wondering if she had done something wrong. She opened it and smiled to her.

"You have been accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be sent a staff member to bring you to our school. A list below has been provided of school supplies. Financial help has been provided for you and will be used for such supplies." Mother read off and she starred at her. Then there was a large banging on the door when Mother went to open the door. When she did a man in black robs came walking in. His hair was black and formed around his head like a bubble. His face was old, but not too old and his eyes a dark brown. He walked in like he was floating and walked up to the girl.

"You are Kara Guendolen?" He asked in his deep voice and mother spoke as she looked shocked to the strange man starring at her.

"Yes are you the staff member that is here to help her?" She asked and he looked to the old woman.

"Yes." He said and Mother looked down to the girl.

"Come on. Time to go. He will show you where to get your supplies. And remember your necklace will never lie to you." She said and made her stand. Severus Snape told her to fallow and he turned and walked out. She ran after him trying to keep up with him. She was eleven and barley just, but she was short and having trouble keeping up with the fast moving staff member of a school she just learned about. Her day just got a whole lot more weird and the day was about to end.

The next day she was led to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. She walked in behind the tall man she found out was called Severus Snape… or by Professor. She kept up with him when someone stopped him. They talked quietly as she looked around. She saw a lot of people in robs like Snape's but they were more run down and old. She then heard his footsteps and ran to catch up.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Ally. You will be getting everything that you will need here. No better place to get anything other than Hogwarts." He said and touched the bricks with his wand. She memorized the bricks and watched as they started to fold. She gasped and took a step back. She watched him walk in and she fallowed. She watched when he stopped.

"Well Professor Snape. What bring you here to Diagon Ally?" Came a man's voice and she looked around his body to see a man with bright white hair.

"Dumbledore has me teaching a child about Hogwarts. She is a pureblooded child." He said and pushed her out from behind her.

"She dresses like a street urchin." He said.

"Sorry if I lost my family when I was one." She said and folded her arms. Snape kicked her butt and she jumped.

"You will respect your elders." He said when the man with white hair started to laugh.

"She has spunk. I will give her that. Watch what you say or someone will take it the wrong way and think you are challenging them." He said when Snape walked off. She followed him when she saw a pet shop of some sort.

A few minutes later Snape had gotten her her clothing, and some of her cauldron supplies. He was leading her to the wand shop when she bumped into another person. She said sorry when she saw that it was a man with that was much larger than her. She starred and saw that he had a beard and mustache. She felt so very little at that moment.

"Well hello there. Are you shopping for a pet?" He asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes Professor Snape is showing me things that I need and telling me things about a school called Hogwarts." She said and he smiled. Or what looked like a smile. She couldn't really tell.

"Well that is where I am heading. Maybe you could help me chose an owl for another student that I am showing around." He said and she smiled happily.

"Sure. Um we need to have an owl?" She asked and she joined Snape and the tall man starred at the Teacher.

That night she had everything and she was shown to an Inn. Snape told her that she was to not leave the Inn no matter what. Even if the building was on fire. She nodded and was lead to a room. She looked and saw a small room. She shook her head and dropped all of her stuff. She saw a large trunk with her initials on it. She went through all her bags when there was a knock on the door. She opened it when she saw Snape and her owl. She smiled up to him. He handed her, her owl and left. She smiled and told her owl what a good job he did. She sat him down and went through everything and saw that the trunk was just the right size for everything.

That night she laid down in her bed and slowly fell asleep to soft humming and her owl on her bed post. She liked to set him out because she knows how it feels to be caged. She loved how black his feathers where but his eyes where green. She smiled and shut her eyes feeling peace run over her.

The next day she woke up to see Snape starring down to her. Then her owl charged at him. She sat up and told him to stop. Her owl came back and she smiled and petted him. Snape glared at her owl and told her to get up. She had a train to get on and time was short. She nodded and he left. She put her owl back into his cage and told him that she was going to let him out when she got to her room. She picked up her clothing and slipped them back on. She grabbed her trunk when Snape came back in.

"Leave that here. Someone will send it to the school. Come on we are running late." He said and pulled her out the room. She followed him when they got to a train station. Snape gave her a ticket and he told her to stick to her ticket. She stuck it to her forehead and saw he was about to smile but caught himself. She looked at it when she saw that it said nine and three quarters. She went to say something when she saw that he was gone. She then saw the tall man from the ally the other day and saw another kid with him. She followed him till she saw he disappear like Snape. She fallowed the other boy when she saw his chase down another family. She watched as they ran into a column and they went through it. She gasped and watched they all went through. She ran threw and saw the platform was nine and three quarters. She got on the train and showed the ticket. She was let in and took an empty compartment. She sat there when she saw no one came in. She shut the door and felt the train take off a little while later.

When she got to Hogwarts they were separated from the other students and she didn't understand why. She saw that everyone was in robs and she was happy that Snape told her to put on hers before. She then saw everyone was heading into a hall of some sort. When she looked in she saw that the sky was on the roof. She gasped like everyone else. She then heard the speeches and waited for her name to be called. When a name was called everyone started to talk. The name was Harry Potter. They saw a boy and she smiled. It was the boy that was with the tall man.

When her name was called near the end of the list she walked up and the hat had trouble placing her. She starred as far as her eyes let her when the teachers looked and saw he was still thinking.

"You have a very special gift yet you know nothing of it." He said and she looked worried.

"I don't really know anything." She said and he nodded.

"Then I know where to put you. The house will give you a spine to walk around with. SLYTHERIN!" He yelled and she got up and walked to the table when she saw a boy with bright white hair. It reminded her of the man in the ally. She smiled to herself when someone saw her.

"What has you so happy?" A girl said and she looked up.

"Um nothing." She said and shied away.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson." She said and extended her hand over the table.

"My name is Kara Guendolen." She said and Pansy gasped a little.

"As in THE Guendolen?" She asked and she looked confused.

"I lost my parents when I was little so I don't know much about my past or my parents. So I am not sure if I am who you are talking about." She said and Pansy nodded.

"Well welcome to Slytherin. I will show you the ropes. I am new but I know my way around this old building." She said and she nodded. They watched the last two kids being placed and then Dumbledore made a feast appear in front of them. She got along fast with Pansy when she found out about her secret crush Draco Malfoy. She pointed him out and Kara smiled.

"So that's his name. I had the pleasantries of talking to his father. I think it was his father. They have the same white hair." She said and Pansy nodded.

"So you met the old man. It must have been rough?" She asked and she shook her head.

"Well not really. He said I had spunk." She said and Pansy smiled.

"You got on his good side. Now staying there is really hard." She said and I nodded. They ate when they were shown to their rooms. Pansy and Kara where both talking the whole time and they both kept an eye on the blond hair wonder. Kara didn't know what it was about the blond hair boy but he struck something in her. He suddenly felt like he was being watched and so she looked away. She smiled and Pansy started to giggle. They found something in common right away.

Tomorrow was going to be first day of classes and they had to get to sleep. She let her owl out and he went to her bed post and she smiled. She then thought that he needed a name. She thought for a while until the right name struck her head. Dragon was his name. A mythical animal to her that had bright green eyes. She changed into something more comfortable when Pansy came into her room.

"So tomorrow I was wondering if you would like me to wake you up. I saw that you where not raised up knowing about the school and the rules. Would you like me to help?" She asked and she nodded her head.

"Thank you so much for helping me out. I don't know what I would have done." She said and Pansy smiled.

"Sure. Also just to let you know that if I am going to be your friend you will have to like talk to me a lot about the usual stuff." She said as a warning.

"And what is the usual stuff?" She asked.

"Draco Malfoy!" She said and she left. Kara smiled and turned off her light. She climbed into bed and knew that going to a school that was more freaky than normal for her, wasn't going to be so bad if she made a friend already. She starred at the top of her ceiling and she thought that it was plain. She would have to do something about it later when she learned all the rules to the school. She shut her eyes and listened to the owl above her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up to Pansy telling her it was time to take a shower. She stumbled over her feet to her trunk and picked out her robes and walked behind her to the Shower room. She got into the shower and it turned on to the perfect temperature and she sighed.

When she was dressed Pansy saw she was more awake. She started a conversation about the school year and saw that it was going to be awesome and something totally knew. She smiled and they arrived at the Great Hall. When she stepped in Pansy walked her to their table and they sat across from each other. Pansy looked for Draco as Kara ate. She was starving and loved the food that the school gave to her. She wasn't going to ever complain about what she had in front of her when she was living on scraps from the street.

"Hey there he is. Look." She said and she turned to watch him walk into the room and take a seat only a few seats away from her. She watched when she looked to Pansy and smiled. She smiled back and they went to eating, and watching Draco out of the corner of their eyes. She smiled again finding he really was something different and not like his father. As far as she knows.

The first class came and she looked to see Pansy had all her classes. She looked confused when she told her that all Slytherin, first year, have the same classes in their family. She nodded and they took off with a bag and their supplies. Pansy had told her where things went and what was what as they walked to their first class with Professor Snape. She sat down next to Pansy and watched as everyone else came walking into the class. When there was a bell ringing sound the doors shut and everyone took their seats. Pansy was talking to Kara as the doors suddenly jumped open and Pansy jumped up.

"There will be no silly wand waving or incantation in this class." He started and Kara knew that he said this every year. She didn't listen when he started to ask questions to Harry. She looked over to him and saw that he was more like her than anyone else. He didn't know what he was talking about. She smiled and thought that it was funny. That is when he told him that Hermione knew. She was the only `one that gently laughed and Pansy went to see if she was alright.

Kara looked around the room and saw that Draco was two seats in front of them. She starred at the back of his head when he suddenly sat up straight and went to look around. She looked to Snape as she saw he was righting something so she got out her note book and pen. She didn't like the quill so she thought using American stuff was easier and quicker. Snape looked to her and she smiled to him. He shook his head and looked away. The class went like that. She wrote what he said and wrote on the board and Pansy starred at her crush of the life time.

The next class was with Madam McGonagall, Transfiguration. She looked to Pansy when she saw her owl. He flew up to her and sat on her shoulder. She smiled and petted his wings. She then sat down where Pansy was and her owl never left to the stand there for her. She saw Pansy's owl fly over and she saw how a brown owl looked kind of retarded. She smiled and gently laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked and she smiled.

"Your owl is pretty." She said and her owl made a squawk. "Yes you are very pretty too." She said and they both laughed.

"How come he comes to you if he sees you but you don't have to call like the rest of us?" She asked as the two owls flew to the little perches.

"I don't know. He has always done that. But only to me. He doesn't like Snape too much. He will charge after him." She said and Pansy starred at her.

"You mean that Professor Snape was the staff member to bring you to school?" She asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I still don't know why he charges after him and not everyone else. He is well trained I guess." She said and started to pet his stomach. She smiled and the class room doors shut. She looked back and she didn't see the teacher step in. Then she heard a voice telling them to start righting what was on the board. She took out her note book and started to write.

The day went like that and it came around the time for lunch. She looked and saw that not everyone was there. She then thought that the school had different lunch periods. She sat down when Draco passed behind her. She looked and saw he glanced at her. She wondered why when he looked to Pansy and she squeaked. Kara looked to her and smiled. She was getting so worked up over him. She just ate her lunch and thought about the classes she had. The first half of the day was slow and slowly moving on into the brighter second half of the day. She never really liked the sun because it always hurt her eyes so much.

Her next class was DADA and she was hoping that the teacher wasn't a total bore. She would shoot herself if it was a boring teacher. She watched at the door and a man walked in and stood happily in the front of the room. He introduced himself as Professor Quitrents Quirrell. She started to slightly giggle at the name. He stuttered and she found out that her class there wasn't going to go so badly. He wanted us to pare up and suddenly Pansy got quiet. Kara knew why. She wanted to be with Draco.

Once everyone was paired Pansy glared at Kara. Somehow she was paired with Draco and not Pansy. She looked to Pansy apologetic and she grumbled to her partner. She was stuck with Crabbe. She looked to Draco and found she was suddenly in an awkward position.

She said nothing as she took out her book and turned to the page. She looked to Draco and saw he was starring at her. She couldn't figure out why but ignored it and went to work. She did that for a little while until she had a notebook and quill in front of her face.

"You are my partner so you do my work." He said and she gave him back and looked to him.

"I don't use that and no I will not let you use me like a doll. Have a problem take it up with the teacher." She said and went back to her work. She watched from the corner of her eye as he was about to throw ink on her but she lifted up her hand and there the ink stayed. Mid air aiming at her, she gasped. She stood up and the ink fell. She stood there in shock, when the teacher came over to her and tried to grab her arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked when suddenly his hand started to sting.

"No." She said and gathered her stuff and walked out of the room. She knew where the infirmary was because she had walked passed it before. When she got there the pictures started to yell and she felt a heat from the pendent around her neck. She dropped everything and grabbed it to see that it was changing. She couldn't tell what it was but the language was the same.

"Is everything alright?" Madam Pomfrey said and walked up to the girl when she suddenly felt a strong magical presents coming from the girl.

"No." She said and fainted. She didn't know what caused it or why but she knew that it must have had something to do with the magic she felt. It went away when Kara passed out.

When Kara woke up she looked around when she saw Pansy. She looked to her when she saw she wasn't looking to her. She was starring at Draco on the bed next to her. Pansy's back was against her so she got up and went to grab her bag. She then slipped out when she saw Pomfrey.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Kara looked up to her knowing she was caught.

"I want to go and dig myself into a six-foot grave." She said when she told her to go back to her bed. When she walked back and flopped down Pansy looked to her.

"When did you wake up?" She asked.

"A while ago. Almost got out but Pomfrey stopped me." She said and sighed.

"What happened to you?" She asked her and she saw that she shut her eyes and knew something was wrong.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt a magic spike and my necklace changed." She said when Pomfrey came over.

"What necklace?" She asked when Kara showed her. She gasped and ran into her office and they watched her talk into the fire. Pansy looked to Kara who had her eyes shut. They sat there in quiet when suddenly Dumbledore was there. Pansy looked and saw that Kara was thinking hard and trying to read what the pendent said.

"Miss Kara. Please can you fallow me?" He asked and she got up and grabbed her bag. She followed him into the hallway and all the way until she saw a statue. She looked at it when he suddenly said something weird. The statue turned and stairs formed. He stepped on and she did the same a few steps behind him. When he stepped off she walked up and saw two doors. She walked threw them both when he told her to sit down.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked and he smiled and shook his head. He took off up stairs and to his books. He grabbed one a little while latter and she watched it float down to her. She took it and looked at the top. It was her pendent.

"This is yours." He said and she looked to him confused.

"How is it mine? Nothing was left for me and the killer made sure of that." She said and looked to see the really large book couldn't be opened until there was a key in her hands.

"It is yours. Your parents gave it to me before they died. Your necklace will turn into the key if you put it near the slot. The reason you are here though is for a different reason. There happens to be a cursed gift with your family. Sadly it has continued down to you. There is someone that has to be here too so I can't tell you yet." He said then I stood up and nodded my head.

"May I know that person?" She asked before she left. He shook his head and she nodded. She then headed to the door and stepped down. She walked down when she saw Professor Quirrell in front of her.

"G-good to s-see you up a-and about." He stuttered and she smiled to him.

"Sorry about earlier. I had to go." She said and he nodded. He then stepped out of the way and she walked down to her room.

When she was there she heard her owl and another voice. When she looked in she saw Crabbe and Goyle in her room. She opened the door and slipped in when she saw they were looking for something.

"Is there something I can help you with boys?" She asked and made them jump.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" Goyle said and she smiled evilly.

"I was set free. Now want to tell me why you have decided to go through my things?" She asked and they both gulped.

"We were ordered to go through your things when Draco collapsed on us." Crabbe said and she nodded.

"So you went through my room to tell him what? I like to wear…?" She started when they blushed.

"He wanted to know about you." Goyle said and they started to worry.

"Get out of my room. If you ever come in here again without me saying otherwise. I will make you die a very painfully slow death. They won't be able to find your body pieces to put poor humpty dumpties together." She said and stepped aside. The two ran from the room and she smiled when he owl came in. She laid down tired and worn out. The trip to the hospital wing took it out of her and she was getting week again. Then the door opened and she was getting dizzy. She sat up and hit her head. She hissed in pain when she looked to see that it was Draco in her room.

"Great first you send your lackeys to thrash my room and then you show up." She said and her head started to hurt more the more she looked at him.

"I came to talk." He said.

"Yeah and the closer you get, the more pain I feel." She said and ducked her head and got up and walked to her window. Opening it she felt him walk closer.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. Stop walking toward me." She said and he stopped. She then hit the floor again and she found her world was spinning. As he came up to her she saw this small aura around her and she finally slipped into a comatose sleep.

She woke up again and found that she was in the hospital wing again. She groaned when she heard footsteps. She looked to see who was around when she saw Draco with the blue area around him. She then looked around and saw a few more people around her when she saw Dumbledore. He came up to her and she sat there groaning and starting to get annoyed really fast. This school wasn't turning out what she thought it would be. She heard him speak when Draco stepped forward.

"I need to talk to you two in private. When you are able to move we will go." He said and she stood up and started to walk away. She walked out and waited for the other two to join her. She let Dumbledore lead and she followed him with Draco behind her.

When they were in the room she walked to the window and watched the night sky. Dumbledore started to talk about her family and what has happened to her. She knew this so she didn't pay any attention. She watched the clouds move in front and the bright white moon. She loved how it looked to right and peaceful. When he said that Draco was to be her mate she turned her head fast and both of them looked to her.

"He is the one?" She asked and he nodded. She slammed her head against the window sill and groaned. "Pansy is going to kill me." She said when Dumbledore went on about what kind of things she would go through and what Draco would have to go through. It was simple, she feels a thing, he feels a thing and they do a little thing together. She stood up and told them she had to go and rest. She wasn't feeling well. She walked out when she heard Draco start to yell to Dumbledore. She knew he didn't like her and why should she be the judge. She wasn't pretty or even important.

When she got down to Slytherin house door she starred at it when she dropped her head and mumble the words. The doors opened and she went to go see the one person she needed to be forgiven. Pansy's door came into sight. She walked up to it when she starred at it. She waited when suddenly the door opened. She looked to see she was about to take a bath when she looked worried.

"I need to talk to you if you can?" She said and Pansy let her in. When she was standing and Pansy was on her bed she told her the bad news. She explained when she saw hurt in her eyes. She never looked up and told her that she could hate her for the rest of the school year if it made her feel better. She then heard her sob when she left. She shut the door and walked to hers. She looked in and saw that it was still a little bit of a mess. She sighed not wanting to do anything. She walked over to her bed knowing now more than ever Hogwarts was never what they said. She should have read the fine print. She fell asleep hearing a soft hum and he owl sounding like snoring.

Then next morning when she woke up she saw the world was spinning. She looked and saw she had enough time to take a shower and get something to eat. She looked to her room and saw it was a mess. She didn't want to skip class and she didn't want the school to start talking rumors about her but she knew that was too late. She grabbed her clothing and left the room.

When she walked into the dining room she walked to a place where she never sat before. She didn't look up for the two people she didn't want to see. She suddenly felt eyes on her but she didn't look. The people she met where now surrounded in little clouds of color and she couldn't find why. She knew it had something to do with the whole mate and Draco thing. She then felt someone sit in front of her and saw it was Crabbe and Goyle. She glared at them when they shied away.

"We came to tell you that Draco wanted you to sit with us." They said and I growled at them.

"I am no one's pet. If he wants to invite me he can do it himself. He has to working feet." She said and they nodded and ran away. She saw all four tables looking at her so she stood up and left the room. She saw the teachers where talking about her and they all looked at her sadly. She wanted to hide in a shell. She walked to her room and slammed the door shut. She changed her mind. She wasn't going to go to classes. She could take a day off.

When the end of first period came she heard a knock on her door. She looked to it and yelled for them to go away. Her head was killing her and she saw that her necklace was indeed the key for the book the Head Master gave her.

"I will not leave until you give me an answer." Came Pansy's voice. She looked to see that she was walking in without her bag.

"What is your question?" She asked sighing.

"Can you not have Draco?" She asked and she shook her head.

"It's not something I can choose. He was chosen when we were born. This stupid book should hold all the answers but I can't open it. My head is killing me. I would gladly choose someone else for you Pansy. You're the only friend I got in this place." She said and Pansy came up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on I will help you with the book." She said and she handed her her necklace. Pansy stared at her when she looked to the lock. When she opened it she had this wind blow it and Kara sighed. Her head felt better. "It says umm… I can't read it. Can you?" She asked handing Kara the book.

"Yeah it says that title." Kara said.

"Maybe I can't help you but come on. Time for second period." Pansy said.

"I'm skipping Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kara told her and pansy nodded. They then grabbed their bags and went to second period only to be a little bit late. Kara's owl was on her shoulder and Pansy's was sitting where she would be sitting.

"Ladies why are you late?" Said the cat.

"I didn't want to come but Pansy dragged me here." Kara said and she took that as an explanation. They then sat down and started to work on what was written on the board. Kara felt eyes on her but she tried to ignore it. She knew she would be on everyone's lips. She hated that too.

When lunch time came Pansy sat down with Kara together when they were about to get something to eat when Pansy looked shocked behind Kara. She turned her head to see Draco sit down next to her. She looked at him weird and Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of Pansy. Kara looked to them when Pansy spoke up.

"Draco why are you sitting with us?" She asked and Kara waited for him to answer. She looked to him and he did the same.

"We need to talk." He said and Kara looked away stubbornly.

"No we don't." Kara said and saw Pansy look to her angrily. "But please, stay. Have something to eat even." She said and grabbed something in front of her.

"We do need to talk. It seems you have all the answers." Draco said angrily.

"No I don't. The stupid book apparently only I can read has the answers. There is no loop wholes or escape goats in their either. So if you want to talk. I will come to you. Excuse me I need something from my room." She said stood up and left Pansy with Draco. She knew she would thank her later. Hopefully.

When Kara got to her room she saw it was a mess. She sighed and started to clean up. There was a knock on her door a few minutes later. She didn't answer so when the door opened on its own she wondered who it was. She looked to see Draco. She groaned and he smiled the very little he did at her annoyance.

"Why are you fallowing me? You like to torture me that much?" She asked fixing her underwear draw.

"Where is the book?" He asked. She pointed on her bed and finally slammed the draw shut. Her owl then came into the room and landed on her shoulder.

"Hey dragon. How was lunch?" She asked. She wasn't able to see the look Draco gave her as she talked to her owl. She didn't know the meaning of his name apparently. He looked at the book and saw that it was lying open with her necklace. He picked it up and he started to read. When he slammed the book shut he threw it on the bed. "Liked it that much?" She asked him as she grabbed her papers and stacked them. When he looked down to her she had her robe and sweater off. She was wearing only the white shirt that fit her well. He starred at her as her fingers reached out and suddenly he found himself starring at her body. It was skinny and he wondered if she ever ate.

"It's playing games with me." He stated and had to look away from her. He sat down on her bed and glared at it.

"You can keep looking but it won't tell you anything. Well that is until the whole mate thing is completed. Don't really understand how it works out yet. Just read the title and table of contents." She said and heard him growl. She continued with her work when she suddenly was picked up by the arms off the floor.

"Can you stop working for five minutes?" He asked angrily and she looked at him worried. He then put her down and left the room.

"Freak!" She yelled at him as he left. He stopped mid way.

"I'm not the freak here. You're the one with the stupid curse and everything. Point the finger at yourself." Draco yelled at her and slammed her door shut.

"So I'm the freak… what's that make you? The freaks pet?" She asked and sighed. She went back to her cleaning. She was skipping next period either way.

When the bell rang she finished her room. She sat on her bed with the book on her lap as she started to read. She would spend the rest of the day there trying to find a way to chose someone else to be her mate. Anyone but the annoying white headed idiot that like his presence to be known. So what if Pansy hated her for life. She never could keep a friend long.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara woke up the next day ready for a shower. She heard a knock on her door and told them to enter. Pansy walked in and smiled to her. Kara starred at her weird when she was asked how her night was. She smiled to her and hugged her happily. She then grabbed her necklace from the book and shut it so no one else could read it. She then grabbed her clothing and shower supplies for a nice long shower.

"Pansy?" Kara asked as they were walking to the showers.

"Yes?" Pansy answered and looked to see she was looking down.

"How can you still be friendly to me when I practically stole your crush within a day of knowing you?" She asked and Pansy started to laugh.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't something willing and I know I can't change it. I would rather have a friend then a crush. Besides I never had a chance with him." She said and she smiled to her and hugged her again.

"Thanks." She said when they got to the showers.

When it was breakfast time she brought the book with her to read some more. Snape was going to be angry because she skipped the first class. But she was more worried with DADA class. Sitting next to Draco. That was another story. As she was reading she found that someone was watching her. She was slowly drinking from something and found with intense interest that if she didn't at least start the first stage of the whole mating that Draco would actually start to crave her more then he should all ready. She thought about the time yesterday when he yelled at her to stop cleaning. It made sense. She turned him on somehow. She knew it wasn't that fact that she was cleaning… maybe more of the fact she was on her hand and knees. She broke out into laughter and Pansy looked over to Kara.

"Kara is everything all right." She asked and Kara nodded.

"I just found out some funny information." She said and Pansy perked up at this. She whispered so that Draco only about four person seats away couldn't her. Pansy started to laugh hard and they both got an evil glint in their eyes before the bell range. They both stood up and Kara found that Draco was in front of her almost angry glaring at her.

"What the hell is so funny?" He said almost like poison on his tongue.

"Bloody hell Kara you were right. How did you know?" She asked and she smiled.

"Yesterday he told me to stop cleaning not because he wanted to talk to me. I had another effect on you. And to let you know, I found out within in one month… that felling will slowly drive you insane for my touch." She said and Draco starred at her almost dropping his lower jaw. Kara walked around him and walked off with Pansy to class. She was smiling and having fun with this thing dangling over his head.

When the bell rang for fist period to start Kara was looking to the board to see if there was anything she really missed that was important yesterday. She saw the words "Partner project" and wanted to suddenly run and hide. She didn't know if Snape was going to tell her to be with Draco or not. She then saw that Draco was already sitting next to Harry Potter. She sighed when Snape called her name.

"Hi Snape!" She said and he glared at her. She just smiled and waited for him to talk as she walked up to the front of the room.

"You are with Ronald Weasley's partner. He has taken some notes so get them from him. We will be making a potion tomorrow so study tonight." He ordered and she nodded and smiled. She turned to look for the red head. He was sitting two seats in front of Draco. She smiled and walked up to him. She sat down next to him and saw he looked scared.

"Hello. You're Ronald right?" She asked and he nodded. She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. "My name's Kara Guendolen, nice to meet you." She smiled and he took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to also meet someone from Slytherin house who doesn't act stuck up." He said and that made her laugh.

"I know what you mean." She said. "I was told you had notes from yesterday?" She asked getting out her book and pen when Ronald smiled sheepishly.

"I did take some I know I did." He said looking into his bag. She looked and saw that there was this paper hanging out from the back that said Potions class. She pointed to it and Ronald looked to the paper. He pulled it out and smiled. "There they are!" He said all happy when the bell rang again and Snape called everyone to attention. She looked and he told them to continue on with what they were doing yesterday. She rolled her eyes and Snape told her to stop. It was fun for her to make him angry. It made his face turn slightly red. She shook her head and went into the notes as Ronald talk to her most of the time while she worked.

The bell rang telling them to get to second period when she felt Draco grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the class before she could tell Ronald bye. She looked up to him when she saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy behind them. She looked up to Draco confused when she suddenly tried to pull her arm away. She was heading to the right classroom but she was wondering what was Draco's problem.

"Draco what the hell?" She said and he glared at her. She glared back and he suddenly stopped.

"What the hell where you doing in there?" He asked and she looked confused to him.

"What do you mean? I was working with my partner. Is that a crime?" She said and Draco growled at her. She thought she heard Pansy about to say something but Draco cut into her first.

"What do I mean? I mean that you where flirting with him. He was flirting back and you where all right with it." He said and she started to laugh.

"Two things, one, I wasn't flirting… if I was I assure you that you would be able to tell the difference. And two, I can't flirt with anyone because I am stuck with you. So take your jealous head out of your stuck up ass!" She yelled and yanked her arm free. She then walked off to class and leaving Draco starring after her. She thought he was being over dramatic and that it couldn't be true what he was saying. He was becoming a very annoying person very fast. She walked into the class room and her owl came to her and squawked at her.

"Yes I am fine dragon." She said when she sat down. Latter Pansy came in and so did the other three. Draco didn't look at her and she never gave him a glance. Although Pansy gave her updates on Draco every few minutes.

They learned how to turn their animals into gold or silver goblets. She smiled when her owl turned so easily and saw that it was a very intricate design and that it had bright jewels that shown great threw the room. The teacher appraised her and Pansy found a little trouble turning her owl. But when she did it was a simple silver cup. She was happy that it worked.

Lunch time slowly came after a few more classes. She avoided Draco all day till she was walking to lunch by herself after walking to her bedroom. She was pulled by Draco into a class room that wasn't being used at the time. (The oh-so abandoned class room.) It looked like the class was outside in the bright good weather. She starred up at him when he shut the door.

"What do you want now Draco." She said crossing her arms when she saw Draco glaring at her again.

"You had no right to yell those things to me." He started.

"I did too." She interrupted. "You where accusing me of something that had never happened. You are just afraid I might like someone else other than you. It's only normal that you are over protective. The stupid book warned me." She said and looked away. She heard him growl again when she sighed. "Just let me go. I still have to read a lot." She said trying to leave when Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. She was then pulled into a kiss and she starred shocked at him. His eyes were closed and she suddenly had a hard time pulling away from him. Her lids became so heavy they closed and she kissed him back. For her first kiss she thought she was doing everything pretty well.

When Draco pulled away she starred at him till her anger grew. She slapped him and ran out of the room. She didn't go to lunch. She ran back to her room to lock herself in. when she was safe on her bed she grabbed her book. She had to remember what their first kiss meant. She remembered something about it.

When she got to the page she wanted to cry so hard. He had started the whole mating from that one kiss. He didn't know because she had just read it but that didn't mean anything now. She wanted to curl up and pretend it was all a dream. But there was one problem. She had to go back to class. She couldn't skip this one again. She had to go or the teacher would start to wonder if she was skipping on purpose.

There was a small knock on the door and she didn't say anything. She then watched it slowly open and Pansy walked in. She sighed happy that it wasn't Draco. She slowly walked to the bed and Kara knew that she wanted to talk about something, probably concerning Draco, but didn't know how to put it.

"Something happened between you two." Pansy finally said and she nodded. "Want to tell me what?" She asked

"He kissed me out of nowhere. But the problem is that he didn't know what he did. He started the matting." She said and Pansy looked to her confused.

"He started." She started.

"Yes and now that feeling of over protective jealous boyfriend feeling he has will just grow more and more and soon he will be wanting to touch me practically every day. I don't know what to do. It's all too damn fast. He doesn't know and I don't have the guts to tell him face to face. Manly because I am afraid he will try kissing me again." I said and Pansy nodded.

"Write everything you know down and when we get into next period I will give him the note. But you still have to come. You don't have the power to get good grades and worry about this. I will help. I can do more." She said and Kara hugged her happily. Pansy patted her back when suddenly her stomach growled loud and hard. Then Kara's seemed to answer hers.

"How about I write it in the lunch room. I am starving." She said and Pansy nodded. They both walked out with the book securely in Kara's arms.

When they got to the lunch room most people where eating all ready. Pansy dragged Kara as far away from Draco as possible when Kara told her she had to be closer or he would overreact. Pansy nodded and they got a seat about five people away. Or the room for five people. There was really only one. She took out a notebook and started to write everything she knew in the neatest hand writing she could and nibble on some food.

The bell rang as she finished and folded the paper up and handed it to Pansy. They walked to the class and Pansy stopped Draco at the door. Kara was sitting in their seat when she was getting everything she missed in DADA. She found out that they where manly going over the first chapter in the book she had. So she had more reading on top of what she really needed to read. When she saw Pansy sit down next to her she was confused. She told her it was for one day. Kara then leaned on her and sighed a thank you.

When the class ended Draco was the first one to leave. Pansy saw this as Kara put everything away in her bag. Kara then wrapped on arm around hers and they walked to class like that giggling. Kara could feel eyes on her and she started to understand that that feeling was the only from Draco. She didn't turn around but tried to ignore it.

When dinner time came Pansy couldn't find Kara anywhere. She was walking through the Slytherin house room and the dinner room. She sat down when Draco came up next to her asking where Kara was. She told him that she lost trace of her and Draco then looked to the door. Really Kara was outside walking the grounds when she saw this small house that was away from the main building. She walked up to it when she heard barking. It was deep and sounded like it was more scared than her. The door then opened and she saw the tall man.

"Hello there. What brings you out here you know it's not permitted?" He said and she smiled.

"I was walking the grounds. I needed some fresh air. I was wondering where you lived really you are so tall." She said smiling up to him. He then nodded and saw that something was troubling her. He invited her in and she thanked him politely.

When she told him almost everything about what happened to her he told her how lucky she was. She was with someone for life that would love her and protect her with their life. It was hard to find someone that trusting and loving. He knew how it felt and she smiled up to him happily that she helped her see how lucky she really was. When she looked outside she saw how dark it was. He followed her eyes and gasped.

"Look like I kept you longer than I thought I have. You must go back. Do you think you can go without getting into too much trouble?" He asked and she nodded.

"Thank you for listening to me. It helped me greatly." She said and gave him the best hug she could with his size. "And is it all right if I can just pop in sometimes to hang? It's very busy in the school sometimes." She asked and he nodded happily and told her to go. She walked out and started to walk up the hill. When she entered on the grounds she looked up into the sky and saw the moon. It wasn't full but it was about ten days away from a full moon. She stopped to star at the night sky to admire how dark but bright it was. When she started walking she nearly screamed when she saw an angry Draco standing about 30 feet away from her. She looked to him worried when he came up to her. She cringed waiting for her to be hit but really what happened was she was engulfed in his arms. She gasped and starred behind him. She didn't know what was happening.

"Pansy couldn't find you at dinner and I saw she wasn't happy. I have been looking for you sense then." He said and she felt very sorry.

"I am sorry. I needed fresh air to clear my head." She said resting her head on his shoulder and found how good it felt to have his arms around her. She then thought about what Hagrid said and though maybe having your life partner planned for you wouldn't be that bad.

"Come on. I am walking you to your door." He said pulling away and she inwardly made a small whine. She smiled slightly as he started to lead her to her room. She looked down to his hand and thought about grabbing it as they walked. She then had a second thought and shook it off. She was led to her room and Draco opened it for her when they both saw something sitting on her bed. Then turned the lights on when Kara gasped. It was a small dragon. It was a very dark black scaled dragon with bright green eyes. Draco stepped in front of her when she grabbed his arm. He looked back when she seemed to remember who it was.

"Dragon is that you?" She said and Draco looked back to the small dragon. It was her owl?

'Yes.' It said and Kara jumped. He didn't speak to her but rather to her mind. Draco seemed to hear him as well. He didn't move away from his protective stance. She looked at the dragon and she started to laugh.

"How did you get like that?" Kara asked and the dragon moved.

'You can let her come in. I am not going to hurt my master.' He said and Draco didn't move. Kara moved her hand up to his shoulder and made him look to her.

"It's all right. I believe that he is saying the truth. If you wish you can come in to listen." She said and Draco instantly walked in before her. She smiled and walked in as well. She shut the door and saw how erect Draco's posture is. She put ever thing down and he watched her in case she went closer to the black dragon.

'You mate is looking at me like he is ready to kill.' Dragon said and she smiled and giggled.

"He feels like I am in danger." She said when he walked up to her and she was suddenly pulled into one of his arms. She looked up confused as he stared at Dragon. "Draco please, he won't hurt me. If you keep this up I might throw you out of my room." She said when she felt a small growl of sorts vibrate his chest. He didn't like it but he knew if he kept what he was doing up she would kick him out for sure. So he let her go and sat in the only chair in the room right next to her bed. She walked to her bed with one hand stretched out to see if the dragon was real.

"I see my name was well chosen for you." She said as she started to stroke his scales. He was on edge the whole time now knowing why. Suddenly her necklace glowed and she grabbed it before she passed out. Draco caught her before she could hit the ground. He watched as the necklace changed and he watched the small pendent turn into a heart. He picked her up and brought her down to the medical wing. He looked at her and wondered why the necklace changed when he understood his power and what he had for her.

When she woke up the next day she saw that her dragon was resting on her stomach and there was someone to her right. She looked to find Draco was laying there in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. She smiled while covering her mouth to try not laugh. He was going to be very stiff today and she knew it. She then saw dragon wake up and he was about to yell but she put her finger over her mouth telling him to be quiet. She looked back to Draco and suddenly had the urge to stroke her fingers threw his hair. She moved her left hand and saw he was sleeping soundly. Gently she stroked his hair to find that it was very smooth without the gel.

'You know if you keep doing that he will wake up.' Dragon said and she glared at him.

"No harm no foul." She said removing her hand when she saw Draco stir. She watched him wake up and open his eyes. She smiled to him when he sat up and his back made several popping sounds.

"Damn." Draco said and she laughed.

"Come on Draco get on the bed." She said getting off it as dragon flew to rest on a metal bar.

"What?" He said looking to her.

"Come on. I won't hurt you I can fix your back so it won't hurt." She said and he looked to her weird. She sighed while shaking her head. She then pulled him by his left arm onto the bed. She then was sitting on his back.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"You are too stiff to even walk right now. I am going to loosen up your muscles." She said and started to rub her fingers over his back. There was a crack sound and he sighed. "See you are already feeling better. You watched over me last night and fell asleep in a very weird position." She said he dropped his head into the sheets and sighed. His arms rested on either side of his head. "Hey don't fall asleep on me!" She said and she felt his back tighten again. She slowly started to rub his back again.

"You can stop that now Kara." He said and she shook her head.

"You are still too stiff." She said when there was a sudden yell and the curtain blocking every one out was opened. She looked to find Pansy.

"Pansy!" she said happily when she saw how angry she looked. She looked down to where she was sitting and what she was doing. "Eh it's not what it look like I swear. He was sleeping weirdly half on and half off the bed. He was stiff so I was helping him." She said and threw her hands up like someone pointed a gun at her. She then felt Draco stand up knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch that hurt." She said rubbing her ass. She looked up to find Draco walking away from her. Pansy watched him leave. "Well what the hell did I do wrong?" She said and crossed her arms.

"What the hell was that Kara!?" Pansy yelled at her.

"Like I said he slept wrong. He would have been walking with a hunched back! I was just helping him out!" She yelled back to her.

"Well next time make sure no one is around!" Pansy yelled back.

"Well you weren't when I started. So blame your own stupidity!" She yelled getting up and pushing past her. She then felt dragon on her shoulder and herd Pansy gasp.

When she got to her room she laid down on the bed a sighed. Her book was on the desk next to her bed. She starred at it for a little while when she realized the lock on the side had changed. She grabbed her necklace and took it off to look at it. It was in the shape of a heart this time. A small one but it still showed its beauty. She starred at it for a while when there was a knock on her door.

"Go away. I don't wish to be bothered." She said. The door still opened so she sat up to find that it was Headmaster Dumbledore. "Ah Headmaster! Sorry about that." She said when he smiled behind his big beard and nodded his head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she looked down to her hands.

"I am alright." She said when he walked closer to her.

"You left the infirmary in a hurry." He said sitting down on her bed as well.

"I was angry. Someone accused me of something that I didn't do." She said and looked away from him. "They need to stop living in a fantasy world." She said and he laughed.

"My dear, we all live in a fantasy world. It just depends on who you are. Everyone dreams and everyone loves. It just depends on how we interpret them." He said and she looked up to him.

"Love?" She said a little confused. "What's love got to do with this?" She asked and he just smiled and messed up her hair.

"Love has to do with everything. Just think about that. It's the weekend. Enjoy it." He said and stood up to leave. He walked to the door but before he could even walk out Draco came into his sight. He smiled to him and let him enter. He then walked out shutting the door behind him. "Look what the cat dragged in." She said and sighed flopping backwards on her bed.

"You left the med-wing." Draco said.

"Yeah, Pansy was yelling at me for something I didn't do." She said and shut her eyes. She didn't hear him move or say anything. Just her breathing deeply and wanting to suddenly fall asleep and wake up Monday morning.

"Why do you seem tense?" his voice suddenly said. She didn't look at him, and paused thinking about what to say. It took her a while to finally come up with it.

"How many more times will my necklace change? It's not something I really know why or how but I know it probably will stop sometime." She said when she felt his arms on either side of her head. Her eyes snapped open to see he was looking down to her.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said and she felt a small blush color her cheeks.

"I don't know why I am tense." She said and watched as he smiled.

"I think you do." He said and slowly moved closer to her. She starred into his eyes looking for an answer to why he was going to kiss her. When his lips touched hers she felt as if the world had melted around her and the only thing that really mattered was the soft lips touching hers. She kissed him back willingly. When they pulled away she starred at him blushing like mad.

"Wha… What the hell, Draco!" She nearly yelled trying to push him off. He watched her reaction. "Get off me!" She said and tried to push him off more. Dragon didn't do anything to him because he knew better than that. Unless he wanted to become a statue.

"Well you are not tense anymore." He said and she stopped moving and starred at him.

"I am so going to kick your ass once I get up!" She yelled and he just smirked at her.

"For a girl of nobility you are pretty weak." Draco said and laughed gently.

"Well I really didn't have three square meals a day! I had to find my own food or steal it! I was on orphan!" She yelled and he stopped laughing. She then broke out into tears. He pulled away from her a little. "My parents died before I was even one. I never knew them. I lived on the road my whole life being beaten on and picked on. People tried to use me for many things. I didn't have the life of a noble person." She said and he looked down to her worried. She kept trying to wipe away the tears but more kept coming.

"I am sorry." He said picking her up into a hug. She cried on his shoulder as he stroked her back. He had never done this before and he really didn't know what to do. He stayed quiet and let her cry till he found she was fast asleep. "Geesh this girl has been through hell." Draco said putting on her bed.

'That's why she doesn't trust people. Even the ones that supposedly are to protect her.' Dragon said to him.

"How would you know?" He asked.

'I have been watching her sense she was a child. Her father and mother have saved mine so I was sent for this task. But by showing myself I would have given her too much information. I watched from the shadows and I found herself locking up her heart. One wall at a time. She has been betrayed by everyone she has known. You are her greatest fear because you are breaking down those walls.' He said and Draco looked down to her. 'You must understand that she has never depended on anyone before. She is in love with you but she is too scared to tell that to even herself.' Dragon said and Draco fell silent. He watched her for a while till he realized the time.

"I must speak with my father. Watch over her."Draco said and dragon curled up on her stomach. He walked out the door looking back at her once. When he shut the door Pansy came storming at him. He knew she wanted to go in and yell at Kara. He stood in her way.

"Draco move aside." She ordered and that pissed him off.

"You will not disturb her. She is a sleep. Leave her alone." He said and she growled at him.

"That bitch is going to pay for yelling at me." She said and was about to draw her wand. Draco Drew his first and pointed it in her face.

"Try reaching for that and I make you have a new look." He said. She moved her hand away and starred at him in fear. She then saw his eyes flash a bright blue. "Don't ever look at her the wrong way again. You ever speak to her and I will kill you. I have that right in being her mate." Draco said and he saw she was about to cry. "Now go to your room and stay in their till dinner." He ordered and released her. Still wand in hand she ran away from him and into her room. The door slammed and he heard the locks on them latch. He growled and put his wand away. Pansy was starting to become a real bother and now Kara was alone without any friends. He was going to have to watch her a little closer from now on.


	4. Authors notes

Authors Notes

Sorry about not updating. I was working on the rest of this story and had like about to more captures to add but something has come up in my life and I have lost all my stories I was working on. In paper and on the computer I once had so I have to start writing everything from scratch. I can remember something I had in the stories but not all so it's going to take me some time to find out where I am going with this story and how it's going to come out. So please hold on a while longer before the next chapter comes out.


End file.
